swsefandomcom-20200215-history
CR90 Corellian Corvette
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy See also: Vanguard c20 Retrofit One of the most common and popular vessels produced by the Corellian Engineering Corporation, the CR90 Corellian Corvette serves multiple purposes in fleets of all types throughout the galaxy. A smaller Capital Ship that is just a step up from a Space Transport, the CR90 Corvette is large enough to carry a significant complement of passengers or troops while requiring a relatively small crew to operate. Durable vessels that complement any battle group (And, indeed, they are often seen in Rebel and pirate fleets), many CR90 Corvettes are owned by individuals and private organizations. Often referred to as blockade runners, these ships boast a distinctive "Hammerhead" design that is recognizable almost anywhere in the galaxy. Capabilities Though excellent as consulars or transport ships, CR90 Corvettes also see extensive use as military and pirate vessels. Most CR90 Corvettes are easily modified (A common trait among many of the ships produced by the Corellian Engineering Corporation), and as such they can be tailored to a specific owner's needs. The ease with which CR90 Corvettes are modified makes adding weaponry, shielding, and even secondary hull plating a simple matter, meaning that aftermarket modifications that boost the ship's offensive capability are among the most common upgrades made to the vessel. Pirates, gunrunners, shipjackers, and smugglers favor the CR90 Corvette because even a heavily modified ship can appear innocuous at first glance, making it easy to launch surprise attacks on unsuspecting targets (Or sneak past the watchful eyes of the authorities). CR90 Corvettes often see use in small-scale naval skirmishes, such as breaking planetary blockades. In fact, many planetary defense fleets use CR90 Corvettes to breach enemy lines and set up flanking maneuvers. Since the ship's configuration can be changed to suit a variety of roles (Including naval combat, escort, troop carrier, and cargo hauler), these ships are often considered dynamic assets, allowing their owners to get greater use out of the ship when compared to more static vessels. As such, they are highly valued in both military and civilian roles (And can often shift between the two over the course of a single ship's lifetime). CR90 Corellian Corvette Statistics (CL 16) Colossal (Frigate) Capital Ship Initiative: +0; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 16 (Flat-Footed 12), Fortitude Defense: 38; +12 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 800; Damage Reduction: 15; Shield Rating 100; Damage Threshold: 138 Offense Speed: Fly 12 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 3 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 950 km/h) Ranged: Turbolaser, Batteries (2) +10* (See Below) Fighting Space: 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +50 Attack Options: Focused Fire (1 Square) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 66, Dexterity: 18, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 18 Skills: Initiative +0, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot +0, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 30 to 165* (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 600* Cargo: 3,000 Tons*; Consumables: 1 Year; Carried Craft: None Hyperdrive: Class 2, Navicomputer Availability: Licensed; Cost: 3.5 million (1.5 million Used) *Maximum values for different configurations; typical values are Crew: 48, Passengers: 150, and Cargo: 3,000 Tons with given Weapon Systems. Weapon Systems Turbolaser, Battery (3 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +10 (-10 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 5d10x5 Tactical Fire Corellian Corvettes work well as blockade runners and can use their weapons and shielding to punch through enemy lines. As a Standard Action, a CR90 Corellian Corvette can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all adjacent squares. All allied Starships within this area automatically avoid being engaged in a Dogfight when moving through a square adjacent to an enemy Starfighter. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships